Kiss with a Fist
by hatter-80
Summary: eles se odeiam. Será? -percabeth
1. Capítulo 1

_N/A: oláaa semi-deuses eheheh_

_bom, pra começar, espero que gostem da fan fic (: quero esclarecer que, nessa aqui, eles nao existem meio-sangues nem nada. eles são só pessoas comuns._

_e se alguem estranhar, achar a annabeth meio fora do personagem - porque ela tem aquele jeito eu-sei-tudo-e-voce-nada -, é porque nao teve chance dela mostrar esse lado ainda, sei lá._

_boa leitura!_

____________

**Capítulo 1**

- Ai, minha pernaaaaaa – gritei, segurando o choro. Como doía!

- Annabeth? Você tá bem? – disse Luke, deslizando na minha direção.

- Não, eu não estou bem! – gritei com ele. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

Tentei levantar, mas quando coloquei minhas mãos no gelo elas queimaram. Com um grunhido, cruzei os braços e esperei ser resgatada.

Luke finalmente chegou, e segurou minhas mãos. Quando me puxou para me erguer, eu gritei de novo. O corte na minha perna era pior do que eu pensava.

- Meu Deus, tem um rombo na sua perna! Vem cá – ele disse, passando um braço pelos meus ombros e o outro por baixo dos meus joelhos. Depois deslizou até os bancos, fora da pista de gelo.

Meu professor, Sr. Brunner, arrumou o corte rápido, mas continuou doendo mesmo assim. Eu tinha sido _esperta _o suficiente pra me cortar com meus próprios patins quando caí.

- Vou ficar com medo de patinar com você agora – Luke falou, sorrindo. – Não quero sofrer a ira de seus patins assassinos.

Mostrei a língua pra ele e me virei pro Sr. Brunner.

- Esse corte vai me atrapalhar a treinar?

Ele riu da minha preocupação.

- Não vai não. Você cortou acima do joelho. Talvez nessa semana você não consiga, por causa da dor, mas quando passar vai ficar tudo bem.

- Que bom, então – falei, aliviada.

Fiquei sentada até o final da aula. Eu fazia patinação no gelo há um ano, mais ou menos, e Luke é meu parceiro desde sempre. Ele pode ser considerado meu melhor amigo... Ele e Thalia.

- Vamos pra casa? – Luke me chamou, quando a aula acabou. Eu me levantei e fui com ele, mancando um pouco. Ainda bem que ele tinha carro. E morava na mesma rua que eu.

Cheguei em casa, planejando ir sorrateiramente pro meu quarto, mas meu pai me viu subindo as escadas.

- Annabeth! Venha jantar – chamou, com seu sorriso somos-uma-familia-feliz. Larguei minha mochila no alto da escada e fui pra sala de jantar, tentando não fazer careta.

Minha madrasta, Helen, sorriu pra mim, e vi que ela tinha colocado um prato na mesa pra mim, mesmo sabendo que eu sempre fugia do jantar. Me senti meio culpada.

- Como foi o treino? – ela perguntou.

Eu me sentei à mesa e comecei a me servir, com fome.

- Foi bom. Aprendi um movimento novo.

- Que bom – ela sorriu de novo, e dessa vez eu retribuí. Meu pai pareceu feliz.

Esse momento foi interrompido por uma pontada de dor na minha perna.

- Ai! – gemi, me remexendo. – Pai, você tem alguma coisa aí pra dor?

- Acho que sim, pra quê?

- Vou pegar – disse Helen, se levantando.

- Ah, nada, só um corte – respondi meu pai.

- Annabeth... Será que você não está exagerando nessa historia de patinação? – disse ele, preocupado.

- Não, pai – eu ri. – Eu caí e me cortei. Foi só. Acontece toda hora.

Ele não pareceu convencido, mas não falou mais nada.

Os próximos dois dias passaram lentamente. Tentei ir à aula de patinação um dia, mas como eu esperava, não consegui.

A quinta-feira amanheceu nevando. Eram férias de inverno, e faltavam oito dias pro natal. Já me sentia melhor, então às 5 horas fui pra casa de Luke, pra irmos juntos pra aula de patinação.

Toquei a campainha e esperei. A mãe dele atendeu a porta.

- Ah, oi, Annabeth – disse ela, parecendo surpresa em me ver ali. – Veio pra ir pra patinação?

- Sim. Cadê o Luke?

- Bem, ele não te falou? – ela me olhou, parecendo desconfiada, preocupada. - Não se despediu?

- Falou o que? – perguntei, sentindo um pouco de pânico.

- Ele se mudou pro Canadá. Foi morar com o pai. Você não sabia? Ele estava planejando isso há muito tempo...

- Ah... Não, eu não sabia. – murmurei. – Obrigada. – me virei pra ir embora.

- Annabeth – ela chamou. – Sinto muito.

Assenti lentamente e continuei indo embora.

Em vez de ir pra casa, fui pra aula. Era meio longe, e eu provavelmente ia chegar atrasada, mas eu realmente não estava com vontade de ficar em casa.

Cheguei com meia hora de atraso. Todas as quatro duplas já estavam correndo e girando pela pista, com o Sr. Brunner dando gritos de incentivo. Então eu percebi que não tinha um par.

Fui até o treinador.

- Sr. Brunner... – comecei a falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Annabeth! Você voltou. Luke me colocou a par dos acontecimentos, e eu já tenho um par pra você. – ele disse, com um sorriso enorme.

- Ahn... Quais acontecimentos?

- Bom, da mudança repentina e tudo o mais. Vou te apresentar seu novo par. – ele se virou pra pista, e gritou: - Sr. Jackson!

Deslizando até nós, veio um menino alto, de cabelos escuros.

- Annabeth – disse o Sr. Brunner, - este é o Percy Jackson. Percy, esta é a Srta. Chase, da qual eu lhe falei.

- Oi – ele sorriu de um jeito irônico. Percebi que seus olhos eram verdes, e que ele era muito, mas_ muito_ bonito.

- Oi – respondi, tentando falar com firmeza.

- Acho melhor você colocar seus patins – disse o treinador, e eu assenti, me sentando no banco mais próximo e abrindo minha mochila.

Foi assim, que dez minutos depois, o tal do Percy Jackson me salvava de uma aterrissagem que seria terrível.

- AH, te peguei! – gritou ele, me segurando pela cintura praticamente um segundo antes de eu me quebrar em pedaços no gelo.

Meio desorientada, tentei me equilibrar em meus patins, mas não consegui. Forcei meu corpo pra baixo, mas Percy não parecia perceber que já era pra me soltar. Apoiei minhas mãos nos ombros dele pra ajudar no equilíbrio, e consegui.

Levantei meus olhos, que estavam focados nos meus pés, e dei de cara com o rosto dele a centímetros do meu.

Recuei como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Pronto. Obrigada. – senti meu rosto esquentar, e torci pra que ele não notasse.

- Tudo bem – ele deu aquele sorriso irônico de novo.

O resto da aula foi praticamente Percy me salvando de um monte de acidentes... E me humilhando completamente. Me senti muito aliviada quando acabou. Mal me despedi dele, e do Sr. Brunner.

Liguei para casa, pro meu pai me buscar de carro – acho que não conseguiria andar nem se quisesse -, mas ele não estava. Quem veio foi Helen.

- Olá – saudou ela quando eu entrei no carro. – Cadê aquele seu amigo, o Luke?

- E-ele se mudou – gaguejei, lutando contra as lagrimas. Todas as sensações que eu estava tentando afastar caíram sobre mim.

- Mudou? Mas pra onde? Você nem comentou – disse ela, olhando fixamente pra estrada, sem perceber como eu estava.

- Pro Canadá. – ela pareceu notar minha voz embargada e me olhou.

- Ah, querida – ela segurou minha mão. – Me desculpe.

- Não é sua culpa – funguei, puxando os joelhos pra cima do banco e os abraçando com as duas mãos. Helen não falou nada, e eu fiquei agradecida.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Os próximos dias foram bem chatos.

Só pra começar, Percy fazia questão de ficar me humilhando na aula de patinação. Ele conseguia fazer todos os spins (N/A: spins são os giros, piruetas) que eu não conseguia, e ficava me salvando toda hora que eu podia cair. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas ele ficava se achando muito quando fazia isso. De vez em quando eu gritava com ele. Nós estávamos tão briguentos que o Sr. Brunner ficava reclamando com a gente o tempo todo.

Acabou que ele parou de dar as aulas – não me pergunte por que, espero que não tenha sido por causa de mim -, e no lugar dele entro uma professora loira e magrela, que ficava falando o tempo todo que eu e Percy juntos éramos muito fofos e blá blá blá.

Pra coroar, Thalia, minha melhor amiga, um dia me buscou na aula e viu Percy. Eu nunca pensei que ela falaria tanto de um garoto assim na vida.

- Annabeth! – ela começou a dar um ataque assim que entramos no carro dela. – Como que você desperdiça um pedaço desses?

- Ele é chato - revirei os olhos.

- Pode até ser, mas não deixa de ser _lindo – _ela arregalou aqueles olhos cheios de maquiagem preta dela. – E, me conta... – ela abaixou a voz dramaticamente. – Por que todos os caras que patinam têm um... Ahn... Esses _glúteos _assim?

Eu ri e sacudi a cabeça.

- Deve ser porque usam muito as pernas, né – ironizei.

Em casa, meu pai andava meio preocupado demais comigo. Ficava me chamando pra conversar o tempo todo, perguntando se talvez fosse hora de dar uma pausa na patinação... Eu cheguei a considerar isso, mas desisti – eu não queria parar. Uma vez ouvi Helen conversando com meu pai, pedindo pra ele parar de ficar me "sufocando" daquele jeito.

Na sexta-feira, faltando cinco dias pro natal, eu estava o mais distante possível de Percy. Não disse oi, e só o tocava quando era totalmente necessário. Fiquei mortalmente concentrada, e graças a Deus, não sofri uma quase-queda nenhuma vez, e isso foi ótimo.

No final da aula, a professora loira e magrela – que se chamava Mary – chamou nós dois. Eu fui de má vontade.

- Gente, - começou Mary, com aquele jeitinho chatinho dela – cadê aquela energia lindinha que tinha entre vocês dois? Era tão fofo ver vocês dois!

- Energia lindinha? – repetiu Percy, parecendo gostar de estar ali tanto quanto eu.

- Claro, ué! Vocês brigaram? Briguinha de namorados? Isso passa, gente, esquece...

Eu a olhei como se ela fosse louca.

- Namorados?

- Ué, - ela fez cara de inocente. – vocês não são namorados? Parecia tanto, ele sempre te protegendo, lindinha – ela levantou a mão pra afagar minha cabeça, mas eu dei um passo pra trás.

Percy revirou os olhos.

- Nós não somos namorados, ok? – dava pra ver que ele estava irritado, mas tinha um sorriso irônico querendo sair da boca dele, como se ele estivesse achando aquilo engraçado.

- Ah, que peninha. – Mary fez um biquinho. – Eu ia ensaiar vocês pra uma performance super apaixonada, ia ser tão legal!

- Performance? – perguntei, por que não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

- Claro. Dia 26, logo depois do natal, vamos fazer um mini-show aqui! Não é legal? E a platéia vai escolher o melhor casal. Já podem ir avisando seus pais.

Percy parecia totalmente confuso.

- Mas dia 26? Isso significa que nós temos só 6 dias pra ensaiar, não dá tempo! – reclamei.

- É claro que dá. Agora vão. Amanhã nós vamos ter uma aula extra, pra começar a planejar tudinho.

- Mas amanhã é sábado – disse Percy. – Não tem aula de patinação.

- Eu sei, bobinho. Mas eu sou a professora aqui, e eu digo que tem. Agora tchau pra vocês. E tratem de voltarem a ser um casalzinho feliz de novo! – ela foi embora, acenando.

Sentei no banco mais próximo. Queria me lamentar.

- Vou matá-la. – falei.

- Eu te ajudo – Percy se sentou do meu lado.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento. Então eu olhei o relógio. Já eram 7 horas. A aula normalmente acabava às 6:30h.

- Ah, não! – choraminguei.

- Que foi?

- Meu pai já saiu de casa... Foi viajar. Não tem ninguém pra me buscar aqui. – afundei o rosto nas mãos. – Vou ter que ir a pé! Que maravilha.

Ouvi Percy mexendo em alguma coisa. Então o barulho de chaves.

- Quer carona? – ele sorriu.

Bufei.

- Eu sou a única nesse mundo que ainda tem 15 anos, e não tem carro?

- Provavelmente. Vamos. – ele se levantou, e eu o segui.

Chegamos no carro dele. Percy estava prestes a abrir a porta, quando viu alguma coisa do outro lado da rua e sorriu.

- Quer um sorvete? – perguntou.

Olhei na direção que ele estava olhando e vi a sorveteria em que eu e Luke costumávamos ir depois da aula.

- Hm. Na verdade não. Quer saber, acho que vou embora a pé mesmo. Tchau. – comecei a ir embora, mas ele agarrou meu braço. Minha reação instintiva era me soltar e correr, mas ele estava segurando com força.

- Não vai não. Vamos.

Fui praticamente arrastada pra sorveteria. Ele tomou um milk-shake gigante, e eu só um copinho com sorvete de menta e cobertura. Percy tentou conversar, mas eu tinha meu orgulho. Respondi só o necessário. Na hora de pagar, eu paguei meu sorvete, porque não queria ficar devendo nada pra ele.

Já dentro do carro, indo pra casa, meu silencio pareceu irritá-lo.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou ele, irritado. – Não vai falar nada?

Suspirei e me rendi.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem – ele pareceu relaxar também. Aumentou o som do carro, e eu reconheci a musica.

- Você ouve The Kooks? – perguntei, surpresa.

- Aham – ele sorriu e olhou pra mim. – Você gosta?

- Gosto sim, mas não é minha banda preferida.

Deixando o orgulho de lado, eu fiquei conversando com ele até chegar na minha casa. Ele parou o carro, mas não estávamos prontos pra acabar a conversa, então ficamos lá, falando e falando.

Tudo bem, ele não era tão mal assim.

Dei um pulo quando percebi que já eram 9 da noite.

- Meu Deus, tá tarde! É melhor eu ir – eu tentei abrir a porta, mas não consegui.

- É, eu também – ele disse. Então percebeu a minha luta com a maçaneta. – Deixa eu abrir pra você.

Ele se inclinou do banco do motorista pra minha porta, e até ele abrir, pareceu uma eternidade. O rosto dele, virado de lado, estava perto do meu. Eu sentia a respiração dele, e consegui ver perfeitamente os olhos verdes...

Socorro, acorda, Annabeth!

- Pronto – ele abriu a porta.

Sacudi a cabeça pra acordar, e ele riu.

- Por que você sempre faz isso?

- Isso o que?

- Sacode a cabeça. Você geralmente faz isso quando está perto de mim. – ele me encarou com força.

Ai, eu precisava aprender a ser mais discreta.

Tomando coragem, eu o encarei também.

- Não sei. Eu nem percebo.

Percy deu de ombros.

- Então tá. Te vejo amanhã.

- Até amanhã – me despedi, e saí do carro, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Fiquei olhando ele ir embora, então entrei na minha casa vazia.

_Continua ;)_

* * *

_N/A: oi, galerinha do mal! que tal a continuação? espero que gostem :D e deixem muitas reviews, pra me fazer feliz. bjs ;*_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tá legal, eu vou matar Mary-magrela. Quer saber por quê?

Bem, porque ela continua a pensar que eu e Percy somos um casal. Por isso, nos ensaios pra apresentação que íamos fazer, ela grudava a gente cada vez mais. Eu tinha que ficar quase o tempo inteiro com o rosto perto do dele. Tirando que a musica é meio ruim – foi ela quem escolheu.

Pelo menos Percy e eu tínhamos um inimigo em comum. Isso o fez me ajudar na minha idéia.

Por causa dessa idéia, começamos a passar bastante tempo juntos. Todos os dias de ensaio eram a mesma coisa – o lago, aula de patinação, sorveteria, então conversando na frente da minha casa. No final das contas, a gente tinha muita coisa em comum. E muitas bem diferentes também, mas, ah, isso é normal.

No dia 23 de dezembro, nevava muito. Tanto que nem deu pra irmos ao lago. No caminho pra aula, Percy dirigia feito um louco, pra chegar antes da neve engolir a estrada. Conseguimos chegar a tempo, embora eu meio que quase preferisse ficar presa no carro no meio de uma tempestade de neve – ainda que com Percy – a ficar ouvindo a ladainha da Mary. Quase.

Ensaiamos como sempre. Mary ficava gritando coisas do tipo "mais emoção, mais paixão, pombinhos!", e nós tentávamos ignorar. Alguns garotos, amigos de Percy – um tal de Grover, e Chris Rodriguez, com quem eu já tinha feito par uma vez -, ficavam assobiando de brincadeira. Silena Beauregard, uma das metidas da turma, ficava me fuzilando com os olhos. Percy percebeu aquilo, e nós dois rimos. Mas eu não podia brigar com nenhum deles, afinal, estavam me ajudando.

Dia 24 foi o ultimo dia dos ensaios. Só veria Percy, Mary, Silena e esse pessoal no dia da apresentação.

O natal na minha casa foi normal, só meu pai, Helen e eu. Minha mãe mandou uma carta, se desculpando por não poder vim me ver. Estranhei quando meu pai me deu meus presentes logo depois da ceia – um par novo de patins e livros. Acho que os patins eram presente da Helen.

Por fim, falei que ia pro meu quarto ler um pouco, mas meu pai me chamou.

- Acho que quando você acordar amanhã, eu não vou estar aqui – ele falou, juntando as sobrancelhas.

Eu suspirei.

- Outra viagem?

Caso não tenha percebido, meu pai viaja muito. É por causa do trabalho. Ela e meu pai trabalham juntos, então quase sempre viajam juntos.

- É, outra viagem – disse meu pai. – Mas Helen vai ficar aqui com você.

- Vai chegar a tempo pra ver minha apresentação?

- Bem – meu pai suspirou. – Talvez...

- Vamos fazer de tudo pra chegar a tempo – Helen o interrompeu.

- Então tá, - ergui o queixo. – Vou dormir.

Subi as escadas correndo. Desabei na minha cama, olhando pro teto. Não era o fim do mundo, mas eu queria que meu pai visse que patinar fazia bem pra mim.

Virei-me pro lado. Ia fechar os olhos e tentar dormir, mas havia um envelope no criado-mudo que não estava ali mais cedo. Sentei-me na cama e abri o envelope. Dentro tinha só um bilhete.

"Se precisar, me ligue. Feliz Natal. – Percy"

O numero do telefone vinha logo embaixo. Eu sorri, mas não liguei. Abri um livro e fiquei lendo, com a luz do quarto acesa – vinha luz suficiente da janela – pra pensarem que eu estava dormindo.

Cerca de meia hora depois, o telefone tocou no andar de baixo. Meu pai atendeu, e conversou numa voz baixa demais pra que eu ouvisse. Depois ele subiu as escadas e foi pro quarto dele, a duas portas de distancia do meu. Consegui ouvi-lo falar com a Helen.

- Quem era? – ela perguntou.

- Ah, - meu pai suspirou. – era Anthea.

Fiquei paralisada a ouvir o nome de minha mãe. Continuei ouvindo.

- Por que você não quer deixar? – Helen disse, num tom cansado, como se eles já tivessem conversado sobre aquele assunto.

- Preciso proteger a Annabeth. Não posso permitir...

Não ouvi mais nada, porque meus próprios movimentos abafaram a voz dele. Calcei os primeiros sapatos que vi e desci a toda pela escada.

- Annabeth – meu pai me chamou, mas saí e bati a porta. Não queria nem olhar pra ele.

Corri até a esquina pais longe de casa e peguei meu celular. Ia ligar pra Percy, mas não lembrava o numero. Pensei em ligar pra Thalia, mas ela tinha viajado pra passar o natal com o resto da família. Mas eu não ia voltar pra casa. Resolvi ir pra casa do Percy. Eram 11h da noite, mas nem liguei.

Me virei pra ir e dei de cara com ele.

- Percy! – gritei e atirei meus braços em volta dele. Depois percebi o que tinha feito, e soltei rapidamente. – Ops, desculpe.

Ele riu. Antes que eu pudesse cruzar meus braços, ele segurou meus pulsos.

- Tudo bem com você? – ele franziu o rosto, preocupado. Só então percebido que tinha chorado. Soltei um dos braços e enxuguei meu rosto com a manga do casaco.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu ia te procurar. – admiti.

- O que aconteceu? – ele me puxou e nos sentamos no meio-fio, e a luz do poste ficou bem em cima de nós dois.

Expliquei pra ele sobre o que tinha acontecido na minha casa. Consegui não chorar.

Quando eu acabei, a luz do poste acima de nós piscou e apagou. Virei a cabeça a tempo de ver todos os outros postes da rua apagarem.

- Ai meu Deus – falei.

Me virei para Percy, tentando ver o rosto dele, mas só conseguia distinguir sua sombra, e ouvir sua respiração. Dei um pulo de susto quando senti as mãos dele no meu rosto, e depois sua respiração cada vez mais perto.

- Percy...? – comecei a perguntar, mas ele me calou com um beijo.

Foi rápido, mas eu explodi por dentro. Não tinha a menor consciência do que estava fazendo, então fiquei surpresa, quando ele se afastou e eu abri os olhos, em ver minhas mãos no pescoço dele.

- Vá pra casa – ele falou.

Balancei a cabeça, concordando, sem ter certeza se ele ia ver o gesto. Antes de me levantar, eu o abracei. Então fui pra casa, usando a luz do meu celular pra ver onde estava indo.

Não havia nenhuma luz acesa na casa. Entrei e subi as escadas silenciosamente. Não acendi a luz do meu quarto, embora estivesse escuro. Tirei meus sapatos e me deitei na cama, tentando dormir. Não consegui. Liguei a televisão, colocando o volume o mais baixo possível. A única coisa boa passando era, ironicamente, alguma competição de patinação feminina no gelo. Com metade da minha mente prestando atenção, e a outra metade pensando se eu viria Percy no dia seguinte, eu dormi.

Continua ;)

_______

_N/A: bom, esse capítulo demorou um pouco mas saiu rs_

_ah, e sobre a mãe da annabeth: como nao tem essa coisa de meio-sangue na fic, eu pensei em nao falar nada sobre ela - a mae da annabeth, quero dizer. mas ia ficar meio no ar, entao resolvi inventar alguem hehe :x chamei ela de anthea porque foi o mais próximo possivel que eu achei de atena. nao joguem tijolos. deixem reviews pra me fazer feliz :D_

_bjsss_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

No dia seguinte, acordei com meu celular tocando. Era Thalia.

- Bom dia! – disse ela.

- An, bom dia – falei, tentando acordar.

- Credo, eu te acordei? Mil desculpas. Mas eu acabei de voltar da viagem. Liguei pra te avisar que vou te ver hoje.

- Me ver onde?

- Na sua apresentação, ué.

Um jorro de lembranças passou pela minha cabeça. A noite passada, a rua escura...

- Ai meu Deus – deixo escapar.

- Meu Deus o que? Achou que eu não ia te ver? – ela disse, num tom ofendido.

- Não é isso – falei, ainda meio zonza. – É só que...

- Annabeth, você tá me assustando. – Thalia reclamou. – O que aconteceu?

- Percy me beijou ontem – soltei.

Como eu imaginava, ela deu um ataque no telefone.

- O QUÊEEEE? COMO ASSIM? - ela gritou, e eu afastei o celular da orelha. – Me conta TUDO, agorinha mesmo.

Contei resumidamente a história, enquanto me levantei da cama e desci as escadas. Meu pai e Helen já tinham ido viajar. Só havia um bilhete: "Feliz Natal! Tem comida na geladeira.", sem assinatura. Como eu estava sem fome e animação, voltei pro quarto e desabei na cama de novo, enquanto Thalia tagarelava.

- Tá, o que isso significa? Claro, não to falando que você tem que ser namorada dele ou coisa assim, mas não dá pra continuar o mesmo de sempre. Ele não te ligou?

- Não – respondi. – Mas ainda é de manhã.

- É, realmente – admitiu ela. – Tomara que ele ligue. Senão, tipo, hoje, vai ficar um clima estranho.

- Ah, falando nisso – interrompi, porque uma coisa acabara de me ocorrer. – Você pode passar aqui em casa hoje, de carro, lá pras 3 horas? Porque eu vou pra patinação mais cedo, sabe, parte do plano. Eu ia com o Percy, mas sei lá.

- Claro, eu passo aí – Thalia disse, para o meu alívio. – Ai, minha mãe tá gritando aqui, vou ter que desligar. Até mais tarde.

- Tchau.

Fiquei deitada na cama, olhando pro teto até não agüentar mais. Quando me levantei, já era 1 da tarde. Peraí, que horas eu tinha acordado?

Escovei os dentes e fui procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Enquanto comia, me peguei olhando pro telefone, feito uma idiota.

Ele ia ligar. Se não ligasse, tudo bem. Aliás, ele nunca liga, porque ia ligar agora?

Às 3 horas em ponto, Thalia me levou pro ginásio. Eu já fui com o vestidinho que ia usar na apresentação, morrendo de frio. Thalia elogiou o vestido.

Quando cheguei lá, não havia mais ninguém, bando de atrasados. Me sentei num degrau que não estava coberto de neve – que não parava de cair – e esperei. Fiquei agarrada na minha bolsa, querendo calçar meus patins logo.

Alguns minutos depois, ouvi passos. Subitamente, fiquei com medo de ser pega. Não que eu estivesse em algum lugar proibido do ginásio ou coisa assim, mas se alguém me visse ali, iria me interrogar. Vi uma portinha a alguns metros dali e entrei. A sala estava vazia.

Exceto por uma pessoa.

- Oi – disse ele.

- Oi – falei.

- Não vi você chegar – ele se levantou de onde estava sentado e começou a andar na minha direção.

Eu bufei.

- Duh, obviamente.

Ele riu, parando na minha frente.

- O que foi aquilo ontem à noite? – perguntei, de uma vez. Estava cansada de ficar esperando.

- Aquilo o quê? – Percy inclinou a cabeça de lado.

Respirei fundo, tomando coragem. Resolvi meter as caras.

- Isso – e comecei a me inclinar pra ele.

Fui interrompida pelo som da porta abrindo.

- Perc... – Grover começou a falar, mas quando nos viu, pareceu sem graça. – Ah. Todos já chegaram. Não quero interromper nada. – e saiu rapidinho, fechando a porta. Eu quis bater nele.

- Vamos – Percy chamou, com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Não tive o que fazer senão ir atrás dele.

O plano já estava em ação. Beckendorf tinha acabado de arrombar o cadeado da porta dos fundos quando eu e Percy saímos do quartinho. Silena, Clarisse e as outras meninas já estavam calçando os patins, e calcei os meus também.

Entramos no ginásio, um tanto histéricos, com um certo medo de sermos pegos, embora isso não fosse possível. Silena tinha conseguido arrancar de Mary que ela só chegaria no ginásio às 5:30h, 1 hora e meia antes da apresentação, e que o ginásio só seria aberto às 5h. Tínhamos tempo de sobra para ensaiar, e sair de lá sem sermos pegos pela faxineira ou alguém assim.

Chegamos no gelo, e quase sem parar pra respirar, tomamos nossos lugares. Chris, que tinha ficado encarregado de levar a musica, ligou o som e correu pro seu lugar.

O ensaio correu bem. Percy, que não era a favor de invadir o ginásio, admitiu que tinha sido uma boa idéia. Iríamos nos sair melhor na apresentação.

Tá, vou explicar o plano. Como ninguém estava com vontade de fazer as dancinhas chatas e melosas da Mary, nós resolvemos nos juntar, e criar uma apresentação em grupo, com todos da turma. Foi idéia da Silena. No inicio, não achei que ia funcionar, mas funcionou.

Quando saímos de lá, ninguém queria ir pra casa. Então ficamos matando tempo na sorveteria, mesmo faltando um tempão pra apresentação. Mas nenhum de nós parecia ligar.

Às 6:30, voltamos pro ginásio. Algumas pessoas já estavam nas arquibancadas, mas eu não parei pra reparar.

O tempo estava voando. Faltando 10 minutos, Mary chamou a gente pra ouvir seu discurso feliz. Reparei no pedacinho de arquibancada que dava pra ver de onde estávamos, e levei um susto enorme.

Sentada ali, na primeira fila, estava a minha mãe.

E, a algumas cadeiras de distancia, estava Luke.

________

_N/A: MIIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA D: _

_bom, eu nao gostei muito desse capitulo :/ mas tudo bem, o proximo vai ser bombante haha -q_

_e eu prometo nao demorar mais tanto assim pra postar os capitulos, ok? é que essa semana inteira eu fiquei indo pro colegio igual um zumbi, e estudando de tarde igual uma louca rs_

_mas, de qualquer jeito, espero que gostem, e que me perdoem :x beijsss_

ps: ah, eu adoro as reviews que voces me mandam. eu leio todas, e tento responder, mas tem hora que nao dá tempo... entao, desculpas a quem eu nao respondi a review ok? haha


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

- Annabeth? Você tá legal?

- Ela está pálida.

- Quer uma água?

Demorei um segundo pra perceber que falavam comigo. Era Silena, Clarisse e Zoe.

- Hã? Ah. Eu to bem. Com licença.

Abri caminho por elas e corri pro banheiro. Fechei e tranquei a porta e me debrucei na pia. Vi no espelho que eu realmente estava pálida.

Mas pela primeira vez na vida, eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava, se corria ou se ficava ali.

Pensar naquilo fez meu estomago se revirar. Corri pro reservado mais próximo. O sorvete que tinha tomado mais cedo estava indo embora descarga abaixo quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta.

- Annabeth? Você tá aí dentro? – era Silena.

- Já vou sair – respondi. Limpei meu rosto com uma toalha de papel e abri a porta.

- Temos um problema – disse ela.

- Ah, que ótimo – tombei a cabeça na porta. – O que é?

- Rachel. Ela não quer falar no microfone.

De novo, demorei pra entender.

- Ah! – vi Percy olhando pra mim, a alguns metros de distancia, preocupado. Me obriguei a olhar pra Silena. – Por quê?

- Não sei. Ela deu um ataque e falou que não vai conseguir. O que a gente faz?

- Eu falo.

- Oh – ela recuou, surpresa. – Então tá. Já tá quase na hora.

- Ok.

Fui pra perto da entrada da pista, pronta para pegar o microfone antes de Mary.

Mas oops, dava pra ver a arquibancada dali. Me virei de costas e respirei fundo.

Apenas alguns segundos depois, Zoe correu até mim com um microfone e disse:

- É agora.

As luzes da pista diminuíram. Respirei fundo uma ultima vez e entrei na única faixa de luz que havia. Ouvi aplausos.

_Não olhe para o publico. Não olhe._

Ouvi Mary me chamando, mas fingi que não ouvi.

- Boa noite – falei. Minha voz ecoou. – Bem vindos ao Ginásio Municipal de Seattle. Meu nome é Annabeth Chase, e era para a nossa treinadora, Mary Dodds, estar falando agora. Mas nós, a turma juvenil de patinação artística no gelo, fizemos uma surpresa. Em segredo, preparamos uma apresentação em grupo. E é isso que vocês vão ver agora.

Mais aplausos. Entreguei o microfone para Zoe, que praticamente o jogou pra fora da pista, pra depois voltar correndo até o seu lugar. Todos entraram e tomaram seus lugares. Fiquei entre Percy e Grover. A musica começou.

Eu mal prestei atenção na apresentação. Fiquei só concentrada em não olhar pro palco. De vez em quando eu cantarolava a musica baixinho. Mesmo sem um pouco de foco, não caí nenhuma vez, só tropecei. No meio de um giro, vislumbrei minha mãe. Ela olhava pra mim com um sorriso, o que me deixou feliz.

Acabou antes do que eu imaginava. Eu seria capaz de ficar ali a noite toda, provavelmente. Agradecemos ao publico e saímos. Mary, em vez de dar uma bronca, achou nossa apresentação completamente linda, e deu um abraço de urso em cada um de nós. Eu me esquivei o mais rápido possível, tirei meus patins, guardei na mochila e fui embora. Era para Percy me dar carona, mas Thalia podia me deixar em casa.

Fiquei parada no estacionamento, congelando de frio, já que tinha voltado a nevar. Pensei em ir lá dentro, ver minha mãe ou coisa assim, mas desisti.

Ouvi passos na neve. Fiquei desejando que fosse Thalia.

Mas, obviamente, não era.

- Oi – disse Luke.

Meu estomago se agitou de novo.

- Hm, oi.

- Você foi incrível lá – ele elogiou, com um sorriso, andando até parar do meu lado.

- Obrigada. – minha voz tremeu, _droga._

- Vi sua mãe lá.

Só assenti, pois tinha perdido a confiança na minha capacidade de falar direito.

- Você devia ir dar oi.

Dei de ombros.

Ele ficou na minha frente.

- Qual é o problema?

Ah. Como ele tinha CORAGEM de perguntar isso?

Lancei meu melhor sorriso de pena pra ele.

- Nenhum problema. Imagina. Por que eu iria estar com algum problema?

- Hã, sei lá, você tá esquisita.

- EU? Esquisita? Nossa, nem percebi. – minha voz se elevou. – Com certeza, não tem NENHUM problema, Luke, NENHUM! - Comecei a andar pra fora do estacionamento, e ele me seguiu. – Não tem absolutamente nenhum problema, você ter ido embora do nada, e agora, UAU, _aparecer_ aqui do nada! E pensar que vai continuar tudo do mesmo jeito! – continuei andando, rápido, até parar na porta do ginásio. – É _claro_ que tá tudo bem.

- Annabeth, eu posso explicar, eu vim aqui pra isso – ele disse, tentando me tranqüilizar, mas tinha raiva no rosto dele.

- Ah, tá. Então explica.

- Eu fui pro Canadá... Pra Toronto. Morar com meu pai.

- Grande novidade.

Ele bufou.

- Sério, do que você tá reclamando? – Luke perguntou, abrindo os braços, e dando alguns passos pra trás. – O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Ah, me avisasse, talvez, seria bom – respondi, andando pra perto dele. – Quem sabe tivesse conversado, comigo, ou uma mísera ligação. Mas NÃO! Você simplesmente foi!

Eu olhava só pra Luke, mas, pela minha visão periférica, vi Percy se aproximando.

_Por favor, Percy. Não se meta nisso. Por favor._

- Eu tive motivos pra fazer isso! – disse Luke, ainda andando pra trás, e eu ainda chegando mais perto. – Motivos que talvez eu não possa te contar!

- Achei que não tivéssemos segredos – gritei.

Ele recuou como se tivesse levado um choque. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas ouvi alguém gritar meu nome. Olhei pra ver quem era, mas algo me acertou antes que eu virasse a cabeça.

Fui arremessada pra cima, depois caí no chão, como uma boneca. A ultima coisa que me lembro foi uma dor enorme, no meu corpo todo, e o asfalto embaixo do meu rosto.

* * *

N/A: kkkkkk nao me maaaaatem, por favor! e nao se matem, tambem, porque ainda nao acabou hihihi -n

ah, voces nao tem noçao de como eu fiquei quando eu abri meu e-mail e tinha umas 20 reviews *--------* fiquei feliz a semana toda haha, continuem :DD


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Acordei ouvindo vozes, e bipes de monitor.

- Ela está bem? Não tem nada grave? – era a minha mãe.

- Ela está bem, Sra. Chase. Deve acordar em pouco tempo. – disse outra voz, masculina.

- Mãe? – tentei chamar, abrindo os olhos, que arderam por causa da luz forte. – Mãe? – chamei mais alto, abrindo os olhos. Senti minha boca seca.

- Annabeth? – ela abriu a porta e entrou, toda preocupada, seguida por um medico alto. – Está se sentindo bem?

- Eu estou bem, mãe, calma. – falei, sorrindo. - O que aconteceu?

Os médicos me informaram que eu tinha sido arremessada a uma distancia grande e alguma coisa tinha perfurado meu braço esquerdo. Tive que passar por uma cirurgia qualquer e agora já estava tudo bem, eu iria embora no dia seguinte.

Percebi que tinha uma agulha enfiada no braço. Ugh. O outro estava com um curativo.

Olhei pra minha mãe, ainda sorrindo, feliz por ela estar ali. Fazia uns 3 anos que eu não a via, por causa do meu pai, e do trabalho dela. Ela era gerente de um banco, então se mudava de cidade o tempo todo.

- Eu estava com saudades – falei. – Como você veio pra cá?

- Eu também – ela sorriu de volta, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. – Seu pai me falou que iria ter uma apresentação sua, de patinação, e resolvi fazer uma surpresa. – ela ficou em silencio por um momento, olhando o relógio na parede. Olhei também. Eram 3 da manhã. Então suspirou e disse: - Ah, Annie, espero que aquele outro garoto fique bem.

Minha cabeça girou, tentando entender, mas eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Quem? Que garoto? – perguntei.

- Aquele... É Percy, o nome dele? Só sei que ele entrou na sala de cirurgia há algumas horas e não saiu até agora.

- Percy... – sussurrei, falando comigo mesma. O que o Percy tinha feito?

Alguém tinha gritado meu nome antes de eu ser atropelada...

Atropelada?

Mas os médicos não falaram nada de eu ter sido atropelada.

- Mãe – eu disse. – o que aconteceu, de verdade?

Os olhos dela ficaram apreensivos, como se não tivesse certeza se me contava ou não.

- Bem... Um carro veio na sua direção.

- Isso eu sei.

- Mas esse Percy... Te tirou do caminho.

Minha cabeça girou mais ainda. Percebi vagamente o bipe do monitor se acelerar.

- Mas... Ele conseguiu sair da frente do carro, certo? – perguntei, com uma pontinha minúscula de esperança.

- Ah, Annie. – ela apertou minha mão. – Sinto muito, mas não.

Ouvi o monitor acelerar ainda mais. De repente pareceu difícil respirar. Ordenei a mim mesma a ficar calma, mas não consegui.

- Querida? – disse a minha mãe. – Vou chamar uma enfermeira. É melhor você dormir. – Ela saiu correndo do quarto.

Não falei nada, chocada demais.

O que o LOUCO do Percy tinha feito? Tinha me empurrado, tirado do caminho? Por isso que eu voei tão alto?

Por que eu não me lembrava de nada? Annabeth idiota, idiota.

Uma enfermeira entrou. Ela injetou alguma coisa num tubo que estava conectado a agulha no meu braço. Mal percebi, ainda sem conseguir pensar direito.

A enfermeira saiu. Me senti sonolenta quase imediatamente. Minha mãe se sentou do meu lado, e segurou minha mão de novo.

- Não se preocupe – ela pediu, e deixei meus olhos se fecharem.

*

Fui embora do hospital na manhã seguinte.

Minha mãe me deixou em casa e foi logo embora, tinha que voltar pra Washington. Meu pai tinha acabado de chegar. Eles mal disseram "oi" um ao outro.

Ele ficou todo preocupado, perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Respondi o mais rápido possível, dei um abraço de feliz Natal atrasado e fugi pro meu quarto.

Abri minha bolsa – que tinha ido comigo pro hospital – e peguei meu celular. Tinha umas 5000 chamadas não atendidas da Thalia. Liguei pra ela, que deu um dos ataques de sempre. Eu expliquei resumidamente a historia toda, acrescentando que estava preocupada com o Percy. Ela nem se preocupou, pois estava meio ocupada xingando o Luke.

- Ah, se eu encontrar esse cara! Dou um soco na cara dele, muito menos do que ele merece.

Thalia conseguiu me animar, falou que o Percy provavelmente ficaria bem. Mesmo se eu acreditasse nisso, ainda ficaria preocupada, pensando onde Luke estaria.

*

Dia 30 de dezembro, eu ainda morria de preocupação.

Ligava pra Silena, Clarisse, até Grover, todos os dias. Nenhum nunca tinha informações. Provavelmente ele ainda estava no hospital, já que eu não tive nenhuma notícia de funeral ou sei lá, mas e se o estado dele estivesse piorando? Eu ficava louca sem saber nada.

Helen percebeu a minha preocupação, e tentava me acalmar, mas nada adiantava.

Lá pras 7 horas da noite, eu estava enterrada no sofá - lendo um livro da Agatha Christie que estava empacado na minha estante – a campainha tocou. Fui atender de pijama.

- Ai meu Deus – falei, ao abrir a porta. – Você tá vivo!

_Continua..._

____________

_N/A: eu seei, eu sei, eu demorei muito de novo D: SORRY_

_mas é qe eu ando muito ocupada D: _

_anyway, espero que gostei rsss e deixem reviews! e nao me matem!_

_beijs_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

- Annie! – ela me abraçou. – Que saudade!

- Faz anos que eu não te vejo! – falei, quando me soltei do abraço de urso da minha prima, Bianca. – Oi tia Judith.

- Surpresa, Annie! – a mãe de Bianca me abraçou também. – Você cresceu, tá linda!

Eu ri e agradeci. Fazia muito tempo que eu não via Bianca e a minha tia.

Meu pai veio recebê-las. Elas iam passar o ano-novo aqui, na minha casa, e eu me animei um pouco com a idéia. Ajudei Bianca a carregar as malas pra dentro, colocando o papo em dia. Jantamos juntos, e Helen e meu pai ficaram conversando com a tia Judith na cozinha. Eu e ela fomos pra sala.

- Então – ela falou – como vai a patinação?

- Ótima – menti, me enterrando mais no sofá, abraçando os joelhos. Ela percebeu.

- Aham. – Bianca ergueu as sobrancelhas. - O que aconteceu?

- Ah – suspirei. – Tá, vou contar. Lembra do Luke? – ela assentiu. – Ele foi embora, tipo, do nada, sem me avisar... Foi pro Canadá. Eu fiquei morrendo de raiva. Aí, na aula de patinação, entrou um menino novo, o Percy. – meu estomago se mexeu desconfortavelmente. – Nós ficamos amigos. Mas, a uns dias atrás, teve uma apresentação da aula de patinação, e o Luke apareceu lá.

- Do nada, de novo?

- Foi! Fiquei com mais raiva ainda. Ele veio falar comigo, e a gente brigou... No meio da briga, a gente foi parar no meio da rua, e... – engoli em seco. – Veio um carro...

- Você foi ATROPELADA? – Bianca se assustou.

- Não, não fui. Eu pareço alguém que foi atropelada? – revirei os olhos, rindo de um jeito meio histérico. Eu não gostava de me lembrar daquilo.

Ela deu de ombros e indicou o curativo no meu braço.

- Eu vou explicar. Percy me tirou da frente do carro, mas ele que foi atropelado. Eu me machuquei quando caí.

Bianca ficou em silencio por um momento.

- Annabeth, você não tem nada do que reclamar nessa vida.

- Quê? – perguntei, sem entender.

- Acorda! Um menino se jogou na frente de um carro por VOCÊ. Isso é trágico, mas é muito romântico – ela riu.

- Ah – falei. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha considerado o lado "romântico" dessa coisa toda. Senti meu rosto esquentar. – O caso é que eu não tenho noticias do Percy desde o dia do acidente.

- Meu Deus. – ela olhou pra mim com uma expressão indecifrável. – Confessa. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois, não foi?

Essa é uma das coisas que a Bianca sempre apronta. Você nunca sabe o que ela vai falar.

- E-eu? – dei uma risada sem graça. – Não, claro que não.

- Eu sei que você tá mentindo – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Admite!

- Tô falando que não aconteceu nada!

Ela jogou uma almofada em mim.

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa. Fala.

- Tá bom – joguei a almofada de volta nela. – Tá bom. Foi só um, UM beijo.

- Aaaah, eu sabia! – ela falou alto demais, rindo feito louca. Fiquei com medo dela falar bobagem e alguém ouvir, então enfiei uma almofada na cara dela.

Meu pai, Helen e tia Judith nos encontraram com a barriga doendo de tanto rir.

- Parece que vocês estão se divertindo. – meu pai sorriu, e eu revirei os olhos. – Então, onde vocês vão dormir hoje?

Olhei pra Bianca.

- Aqui na sala mesmo?

- Pode ser – ela sorriu.

*

- Que friiiiiio – falei, me enrolando mais nas cobertas, ao lado da Bianca. Ela procurava alguma coisa boa na televisão.

- Ai – resmungou, jogando o controle remoto no sofá atrás de nós. – Vamos conversar – ela ordenou.

- Ok. Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Sobre o tal do Percy.

- Ai, Bianca. Vai insistir nesse assunto? – reclamei.

- Vou! Eu quero saber sobre ele, ué.

- Tá bom – eu bufei, e ela deu uma risadinha. – O que quer saber?

Bianca sorriu e se endireitou no colchão.

- Como ele é?

- Hã... É alto. E tem cabelo preto. – dei de ombros.

- E os olhos? – o sorriso dela aumentou.

- Verdes – falei, tentando afastar a lembrança dos olhos dele que me vieram à cabeça. Se eu me entregasse a elas, ficaria feito uma idiota.

- Aham – Bianca assentiu, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. Eu estava prestes a protestar quando ela falou: - Ok, ok, não vou insistir mais. Você me conta se quiser.

Ficamos em silencio.

- Vamos ver Friends? – sugeri.

- Nem. – ela recusou, olhando fixamente pro teto.

- Então... Grey's Anatomy?

- Também não.

- Bianca, deixa de ser chata! – reclamei, sufocando-a com a almofada. Ela me empurrou e começou a rir.

- Tá bom, desculpe. Mas é que eu to curiosa – ela fez um biquinho.

- Ok. Se eu te passar a ficha bem completa você fica feliz?

- Claro.

Eu e ela passamos o resto da noite assim, falando bobagem, brigando. Típico. No outro dia, acordamos meio-dia. Quer dizer, _eu _acordei.

- Bom diaaaaaaa – acordei com esse grito. – Ultimo dia do ano! Ultimo dia do ano! La La laaaa La – algo macio bateu no meu rosto.

- Hã? – me virei a tempo de ver uma coisa laranja e felpuda (uma das almofadas do sofá) vir na minha direção. Arranquei-a das mãos da Bianca, que continuava a gritar e cantarolar. – Acordei, pronto.

- Aleluia! Levanta, anda, a gente tem muito o que fazer.

- Tipo o que? – perguntei.

- Ir no hospital, obviamente. – ela arregalou os olhos significativamente pra mim.

- Hospital? Alguém se machucou? – fiquei assustada.

- Não, sua burra. A gente vai procurar o Percy. Tá na hora de você se mexer e parar de choramingar.

Com essa sentença, ela se levantou e subiu as escadas cantarolando.

*

- E agora?

- Agora a gente espera. – ela bufou.

Tínhamos ido ao hospital – a pé, e ele é a uns 10 quarteirões da minha casa -, e nos informaram que não tinha ninguém com o nome de Percy Jackson internado lá, mas também nenhum Percy Jackson tinha morrido. Embora eu meio que já soubesse, fiquei aliviada.

Fomos na casa dele na volta, em vez de ir direito pra minha casa. Ninguém atendeu a porta, apesar da Bianca ter grudado o dedo na campainha. Era óbvio que não tinha ninguém lá.

Agora, já eram 6 horas da tarde e estávamos deitadas no jardim da frente. As pessoas passavam e olhavam pra nós como se fossemos loucas, mas eu estava distraída demais pra ligar.

Fiquei olhando céu se tornar cor-de-rosa.

- Uma pessoa não pode simplesmente desaparecer, assim, do nada – Bianca reclamou.

- Moramos em Seattle. É a maior cidade de Washington. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. – falei.

- Isso que me deprime – ela suspirou. – E pode parar de dar uma de nerd.

Eu tirei os olhos das nuvens e olhei pra ela.

- Por que você tá tão preocupada em achar o Percy?

- Ah – os olhos escuros dela se desviaram dos meus. – Tá com ciúme, Annabeth? – ela deu uma risadinha forçada.

- Não, não estou. Desembucha – dei um soco de leve no braço dela e me sentei, abraçando os joelhos.

- Tá bom – ela suspirou de novo. – É que, ontem, quando você falou dele... Sua expressão ficou diferente. Você pareceu feliz de verdade. Eu não te vejo assim faz muito tempo.

Senti meus olhos marejados. Abaixei o rosto pra Bianca não ver. Ela segurou minha mão.

- É sério. Não deixa ele ir embora, como... Como a sua mãe. Foi ela que te deixou assim, não foi? A falta dela?

Uma lágrima escorreu, e eu torci pra ela não perceber. Mas ela percebeu, e se levantou e me abraçou.

O pior de tudo é que ela estava certa.

* * *

_N/A: heyyy_

_demorou um pouco mas saiu nesse fim de semana, como eu prometi :D_

_e me desculpem deixar o Percy sumido por 2 capítulos, mas eu vou compensar voces, ok? haha_

_ah, feliz páscoa! cuidado com os chocolates ;)_

_bjss_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Era ano-novo. Fomos todos pra frente do Space Needle _(N/A: space needle é aquela torre que tem em Seattle... quem assiste Grey's Anatomy vai saber o que é, pq passa toda hora rs)_ assistir a queima de fogos. A neve tinha dado uma trégua, e isso me deixou feliz. Não me entenda mal, eu gosto de neve, mas ela atrapalha a visão.

E o Space Needle é incrível.

Bianca fazia graça com uma tiara com anteninhas prateadas. Mesmo fazendo tipo uns 3 graus, ela estava só de meia calça. Eu tinha colocado meia calça _E_ uma calça jeans. E ainda estava com frio.

Vi alguns conhecidos. Clarisse estava lá, com a mãe. Grover também. Eu quase cheguei perto dele pra perguntar do Percy, mas me conti.

A contagem logo começou (nós chegamos meio atrasados). Bianca segurou minha mão e falou pra eu fazer um pedido.

_Dez..._

Legal, o que eu ia pedir? Eu tinha tudo que precisava. Ah, é, _quase _tudo.

_Nove..._

Parecia egoísmo pensar no Percy quando eu precisava tanto da minha mãe.

_Oito..._

Mas parecia falta de lealdade pensar nela e não pensar nele.

_Sete..._

Tentei parar de pensar e me concentrar no monumento a minha frente. Não estávamos muito perto, então dava pra ver perfeitamente.

_Seis..._

Me lembrei da primeira vez em que eu havia ido ao Space Needle. Com a minha mãe, aliás. Eu era tão pequena, mas acho que foi ele que despertou meu interesse por arquitetura, embora eu não me lembre com detalhes.

_Cinco..._

Mas eu me lembrava perfeitamente de ver o contorno dele, ao longe, quando andava de carro com Percy. Ele olhava pra mim e ria, falando que achava engraçado o modo como eu olhava pra lá.

_Quatro..._

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Era uma mensagem de texto.

_Três..._

"_Feliz ano novo_", dizia a mensagem, "_espero que você esteja bem._".

_Dois..._

Os gritos das pessoas contando ficaram mais altos, com a animação. Meu celular dizia que a mensagem era de Percy.

_Um!_

A multidão gritou quando os primeiros fogos de artifício estouraram. Eu abri um sorriso enorme. Ele estava vivo! Vivo! E se lembrava de mim!

Fui tirada do meu transe quando Bianca praticamente pulou em cima de mim, me esmagando num abraço.

- Feliz ano novo! – ela gritou, enquanto eu a abraçava de volta.

- Pra você também – eu ri.

Helen me abraçou, e meu pai abraçou nós duas juntas. Eu meio que me senti bem.

Os fogos continuavam, tanto no Space Needle, quanto na minha cabeça. A multidão fez silêncio pra contemplar, e eu fiquei quieta, observando as luzes.

*

Fomos exaustos pra casa. Compramos comida no drive-thru, e eu e Bianca engolimos os nossos sanduiches em três dentadas, de tanta fome. Só quando nós duas estávamos encolhidas no colchão, embaixo de uns quarenta mil cobertores – tinha começado a nevar -, eu contei pra ela sobre a mensagem.

- Eu sabia! – exclamou ela, erguendo o punho no ar. – Ah, Annabeth, eu sabia que ele não tava morto.

- Dã, isso eu também sabia.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – Bianca deu uma risadinha. – eu quis dizer tipo... Ele não te esqueceu, sei lá.

Isso me fez sorrir.

- É melhor a gente dormir – falei, olhando o relógio na parede. – Já são 3 da manhã. Boa noite. – me virei pro canto, me enrolando como uma bola. Ela deu boa noite também e, em poucos minutos, a respiração dela se acalmou.

Peguei meu celular. Era melhor eu responder a mensagem.

_Feliz ano novo pra você também _– escrevi – _E sim, eu estou bem. Espero que você também esteja._

Pensei em escrever algo tipo "ah, a propósito, ONDE VOCE ESTÁ?!", mas desisti.

Fechei os olhos e dormi em pouco tempo.

*

Bianca e tia Judith foram embora de tarde. Depois de me fazer jurar por tudo que há no mundo que eu ia ligar pra ela pelo menos uma vez por mês, pra contar como estavam as coisas, ela me deu um abraço apertado e falou que ia sentir minha falta. Eu também sentiria a falta dela, e me senti no dever de falar isso.

Meu pai foi levá-las no aeroporto – aliás, elas moram em Denver, no Colorado -, e Helen pediu pra ir junto, porque ela tinha que ir no supermercado ou coisa assim. Bianca ordenou que eu fosse junto, mas eu estava imersa em minha própria bolha, e ela percebeu isso. Fiquei em casa.

Me debrucei na janela do meu quarto e liguei pra Thalia, que estava em Washington, com alguns parentes. Caiu na caixa postal, e deixei uma mensagem.

- Oi! Faz tempo que eu não falo com você, to com saudade. Feliz ano novo! Espero que esteja tudo bem aí. Me liga quando puder. Tchau – desliguei e joguei o celular na cama.

Fiquei parada no meu quarto por um momento, olhando pras paredes. Então a campainha tocou.

Desci as escadas correndo e abri a porta.

- Ei – disse Percy.

Eu pensei que ia desabar de alivio.

- Ai meu Deus – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

Percy me puxou pra um abraço. Fiquei paralisada por um segundo, mas depois o abracei também, deixando um suspiro escapar. Abracei com força pra provar pra mim mesma que ele estava vivo, e estava _comigo_.

- Ah, Percy – falei baixinho. Eu o ouvi rir.

Sem me separar dele, virei a cabeça pra olhá-lo.

- Como você faz uma coisa dessas comigo? Onde você esteve? – perguntei, tentando fazer cara de brava. Mas não consegui, é claro.

Ele só sacudiu a cabeça e riu mais.

- Depois. – Percy tirou uma das mãos das minhas costas e a colocou na minha nuca. Em pouco tempo seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Só isso foi suficiente pra um turbilhão de eletricidade zunir pelo meu corpo. Enlacei minhas mãos pelo pescoço dele e o puxei mais pra mim, aprofundando o beijo. Não sei como percebi, mas ele pareceu gostar disso.

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido e mais rápido, e algum lugar da minha consciência ficou com medo de que ele explodisse. Mas esse pensamento logo se perdeu. Eu estava completamente focada nele.

Ele quebrou o beijo pra respirar, e eu fiquei agradecida por isso. Estava mais sem ar do que tinha percebido. Não ajudou nada olhar nos olhos dele – o ar saiu quase completamente dos meus pulmões.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – ordenei, quando consegui encontrar a minha voz.

Percy parecia tão zonzo e ofegante quanto eu, e isso fez um sentimento de triunfo se espalhar por mim.

- Claro que não – ele respondeu.

* * *

_N/A: oeeee! viram como eu estou boazinha? eu ia liberar esse cap só amanha, mas nao resisti e postei hoje :DDD_

_espero que tenham gostado hehehe deixem reviews :}_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

- Hm. – com um esforço gigante, eu afastei meu rosto do dele. – É melhor a gente ir pra outro lugar, meu pai vai chegar daqui a pouco.

Com um grunhido, Percy saiu de cima de mim e quase caiu do sofá. Eu me sentei, dando risada e ajeitando a blusa – que misteriosamente tinha se levantado um pouco. _Caham. _Percy riu também.

- Vem – ele chamou. – Vamos lá pra casa, lá eu explico tudo.

- Tá, só um minuto – pedi, correndo até a cozinha e escrevendo um bilhete, avisando que tinha saído. Colei na geladeira e peguei um casaco e meu celular. – Pronto.

Eu me senti meio envergonhada, de uma hora pra outra. Mas, quando estávamos caminhando, Percy viu que eu estava com frio (mesmo com o casaco gigante que eu tinha pegado) e colocou um braço no meu ombro, me puxando pra perto dele. Isso levou embora todo o desconforto.

Em pouco tempo, estávamos acomodados no sofá da casa dele.

- Pode começar a se explicar – ordenei, fazendo cara de brava.

- Ok. É o seguinte – ele se endireitou no sofá. – Eu saí do hospital e vim pra casa. Depois eu tive que viajar com a minha mãe. E só voltei ontem. É isso.

- Só? – ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. – ele deu meu sorriso preferido.

- Nem liga pra avisar, seu chato. Pra onde você viajou?

- Pra uma cidade perto daqui, visitar minha avó. Desculpe por não avisar – ele fez uma careta de desculpas, e eu não consegui esconder o riso.

Eu estava gargalhando quando a mãe dele entrou na casa.

- Oi, querido. Olá – ela sorriu pra mim. Ela se parecia com ele, tinha os mesmos olhos verdes.

- Oi Sra. Jackson – eu sorri de volta.

- Mãe, essa é Annabeth – disse Percy.

Eu comecei a me levantar pra cumprimentá-la ou coisa assim, mas ela disse:

- Ah sim. A tal da Annabeth. Não se incomode de levantar. – e saiu da sala, tão do nada como tinha aparecido.

- Você falou de mim pra ela? – sussurrei.

Ele deu de ombros e pareceu envergonhado.

- Ah, você é muito fofo, sabia? – eu ri, apertando as bochechas dele. Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijinho rápido. Deixei um sorriso escapar.

Então, a expressão dele mudou.

- Tem mais uma coisa. – ele parecia triste e preocupado.

- O quê? – franzi a testa e segurei a mão dele. Eu o ajudaria passar por qualquer coisa que fosse. Nada nos separaria de novo.

Percy suspirou fundo e cravou os olhos nos meus.

- Eu e minha mãe... Nós nos mudamos de Nova York faz pouco tempo, e agora a gente vai ter que se mudar de novo.

É, talvez eu esteja errada.

- Por quê? – quis saber.

- Ela vai se casar – ele revirou os olhos, parecendo nada feliz com aquilo. – O cara mora em Washington, é pra lá que nós vamos.

- Quando? – eu mal me sentia falando.

- Semana que vem – Percy mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar do meu.

Assenti lentamente, olhando pras nossas mãos juntas.

- Annabeth... – ele tentou tocar no meu rosto, mas eu me afastei.

Então eu explodi. Comecei a chorar desesperadamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Queria que um buraco no chão me engolisse. Ou que um carro me atropelasse, pelo menos dessa vez, de verdade. Minha cabeça girava tanto que eu me senti tonta. Um cantinho da minha consciência falou que eu devia me sentir constrangida de chorar assim na frente do Percy, mas eu mal notei esse pensamento.

- Ei – disse ele, me puxando pra perto dele e me abraçando. Eu afundei o rosto no seu ombro, me sentindo um pouco mais calma, mas não parei de chorar. – Calma. Nós vamos dar um jeito.

- Não tem jeito – eu falei, com um bolo na garganta. – Nunca dá certo pra mim. Nada.

- Não diz isso – ele ergueu meu rosto, me fazendo olhar pra ele. – Você é a pessoa mais esperta que eu conheço. Tudo tem um jeito pra você.

Meus olhos se encheram mais ainda de lágrimas.

- Queria que você estivesse certo.

*

Eu deixei a casa dele em estado de choque. Mal consegui andar de volta pra minha casa.

Quando entrei, meu pai e Helen me viram. A expressão dele era de total choque. Helen veio correndo me abraçar.

- Annie, querida, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou baixinho, me guiando para a sala. Eles pareciam estar me esperando.

Funguei, e falei rápido.

- Percy vai se mudar semana que vem.

- Quem é Percy? – perguntou meu pai. Lembrei-me que não tinha comentado nada sobre Percy com ele.

- Ahn, um amigo. – dei de ombros.

Ele suspirou.

- Pra onde ele vai?

- Pra Washington.

Meu pai trocou um olhar estranho com Helen. Ele parecia esperançoso. Como assim?

- Ei – falei, me sentando no sofá. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Annabeth. Sei pai tomou uma decisão.

Olhei pra Helen, sem entender nada.

- Que decisão?

- Se você quiser, pode morar com sua mãe.

Abri a boca, mas não falei nada.

_Minha mãe mora em Washington! _– esse pensamento explodiu na minha cabeça.

- Ah – arfei. – Ah meu Deus. É claro que eu quero ir morar com ela!

- Bem, você parecia tão triste aqui... Achei que podia ser bom pra você. Ela pensa a mesma coisa. – meu pai falou. Ele pareceu meio triste, e eu me comovi com a tristeza dele.

- Ah, pai – pulei do sofá e o abracei. – Eu vou sentir saudade. Prometo que venho aqui sempre que puder. E que vou ligar uma vez por semana.

Ele sorriu, e eu me senti melhor. Soltei os braços dele, e Helen me sufocou num abraço.

- Eu também vou sentir saudade – ela disse, com a voz embargada.

- Ei – eu ri. – Deixa pra chorar no dia da mudança.

**Fim ;)**

* * *

_N/A: *se preparando pra levar tijoladas*_

_pela trocentésima vez, POR FAVOR, NAO ME MATEM AUSHAUSH_

_demorei pra postar, mas eu fiquei a semana inteira ocupada (pra variar ¬¬)_

_espero que tenham gostado :DDD e ah, quem quer saber o que aconteceu com o Luke, leem o epílogo - viram, hoje tem cap extra pra compensar voces ;)_

_bjsss_


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

- Thalia? – chamei, ouvindo um chiado esquisito vindo do telefone. – Thalia? Onde você tá?

- Annabeth? – ela gritou do outro lado da linha. – Só um minuto! – o celular fez um clique e eu consegui ouvi-la nitidamente. – Pronto. Foi mal.

- O que foi isso?

- Tava meio fora de área.

- Então tá. Onde você tá? – repeti.

- Eu? Hã... É uma longa historia. – ela pareceu hesitante.

- É só explicar.

- Ok – ela respirou fundo. – Eu estou com o Luke, em Atlanta.

- O QUÊ? – gritei. Eu estava no meio da rua, e algumas pessoas me olharam atravessado, mas ignorei e continuei a gritar. – EM ATLANTA? COM O _LUKE_? THALIA, O QUE VOCE TÁ FAZENDO AÍ?

- Para de gritar, Annabeth!

- Até parece que você não grita – falei.

- Tanto faz. Mas, sério, me _descuuuulpe_ por não ter falado nada! É que... Eu fugi.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – gritei de novo, em choque.

- Fugi! Fala sério, eu já tenho 19 anos. Luke também. Eu fugi com ele.

- Ah, claro, nos seus sonhos. – retruquei, me recusando a acreditar naquilo.

- Annabeth! Eu AMO o Luke. Você sabe disso. Nós vamos construir uma vida juntos. – eu bufei e ela ouviu. – Eu to falando sério – garantiu.

Revirei os olhos.

- Você não PODE estar falando sério.

- Mas eu estou. Quer falar com o Luke? Eu passo pra ele.

- Não, não! Nunca quero ouvir a voz desse... Desse... Desse _Luke _na minha vida. – pronunciei o nome dele como se fosse um xingamento.

- Para de dar piti, e sei lá, acredita se quiser. Mas é verdade. Enfim, por que me ligou?

- Eu vou me mudar pra Washington, daqui 2 dias, e o Percy vai também, mas acho que isso não importa mais, né – resmunguei. Eu estava completamente preparada pra ouvir Thalia chorando por umas 3 horas seguidas quando eu contasse que ia mudar, mas agora isso não ia fazer diferença. Legal.

- Sério? Legal. Vai ficar livre do seu pai e da sua madrasta e tal.

- Não é legal ficar livre deles. Acho que eu gosto dele.

- Tá, então. Ei, tenho que desligar. Te ligo qualquer hora. – antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, ela desligou.

Guardei o telefone e olhei pro Seattle Needle, tentando acreditar.

* * *

_N/A: entao, oficialmente, acabooooou ):_

_me contem o que acharam da fan fic nas reviews, ok? esses dias eu tava relendo, e acho que eu poderia ter escrito melhor :/ mas tudo bem_

_adorei TODOS os comentarios de voces, tá UAHSUAHSUASH eu ri litros. é muito bom postar cap novo e, no outro dia, olhar o e-mail e ter um monte de reviews pra ler :') AMO VOCES, LEITORAS KKK_

_outra coisa: quem aqui gostou da Bianca? õ/ eu já comecei outra fan fic, e é com ela :D é tipo, é a mesma Bianca dessa fan fic aqui... é meio que a vida dela um tempo depois de ela ter ido pra Seattle. acho que voces vao gostar ;) devo postar esse fim de semana. _

_enfim: OBRIGADA :DDD_


End file.
